The Predator: The Prequel
by Bethica
Summary: This is set during Liz's teen years, its how she knew HuntressHelena Kyle before they meet face to face (The Predator), how she met Reese and worked at the PD.
1. Default Chapter

The Predator: The Prequel  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just own Liz Barry/Predator and Jargon.  
  
A/N: I'm doing this to fully get out of my writers block, because whenever I do fanfics with my own characters, I get full of ideas that keep me going. Also this is a back story of my character that will soon lead up to the first Predator fanfic.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllll  
  
On a dark night in the city of New Gotham, a fifteen year old female stands on top of a building, she looks down below. She watches the people heading home to go to bed or watch the late night show.  
  
Her short black hair moves freely by the gust of wind and the moonlight lits her black raven eye color. The teenager looks at the full moon and while doing that she thinks to herself. 'Three years ago, I escaped from the dreaded place of Quion, my brutal nightmare, after escaping from the horrified place I did something dark and evil. Something I would never expect, a trance, so dark, it nearly destroyed me, as in making me a monster I never wanted to be anymore. Then a year later, I decide to see my aunt, Saline Kyle. How I remember her since I was brainwashed by the place? Her feline scent, it smelt like family. Sadly on my way to see her along with my cousin, about the same age as me, was crying helplessly. What I found out she was murdered in cold blood and that rip me apart. That's why I'm in the dark side and still running away from Quion.'  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Yo!" shouted a young teenage male, as he runs up to the teenage female, who was standing on top of the building last night. "Where were you last?"  
  
"I was thinking," she drinks a bottle of beer that she steals from Joe's Liquor Store. "Plus at least I came home at 1am. So no big deal." She hands him the beer and he takes a sip. "Plus Jargon, if the cops ever came after me, I will seriously cream them."  
  
"True that, Liz, but you gotta be careful, I don't want you to be caught."  
  
"I put that in mind," she winks at him, "Hey, tell Roxy that I will be at the warehouse later. I got errands to do and places to go." She walks away from him and exits the apartment building.  
  
Liz walks down the busy streets of New Gotham, on a hot summer afternoon. She is walking in the bad part of the city. The teenager spots a young man getting beaten up by few local thugs. The feline Metahuman studies the young male hard and her pupil dilates, she is looking at them up close. That's her ability to have camera-like eyesight. Her pupil went smaller and she frowns at the thugs. She goes over to them. "Hey!" She gives him a shove. "Leave my friend alone!"  
  
The young male squeals, "Thanks Liz, you're the best," he blocks himself from getting kicked or punched by them.  
  
The Spanish thug who got pushed by the teenage girl, smiled. "So little Rufus thinks you're the best? So me what you got!" He steps away from Rufus and waits what she is going to do, unexpectedly he has no clue she is a feline Metahuman and the niece of Catwoman.  
  
Liz cracks her neck and grins evilly. Her eyes changes into cat-like eyes. "Meow...." She studies him for a few seconds and she flash-like speeds over to him and kicks him in the stomach, he went to grab his stomach, since it feels like he got stabbed and she grabs him and throws him to his buddies. He crashes onto the other Spanish thug. "Boys will never learn..." she goes over to the two thugs. "You beat my friend and I'm going to counterstrike that back onto your sorry little ass."  
  
Rufus tries to get up, but couldn't. He is even having a hard time to sit up. "Liz!" She turns her head and notices he isn't looking so good. "I need to go to the hospital..." Tears rolls down his eyes as he reaches down his stomach and touches something wet on his shirt, he looks down and his hands is covered with blood.  
  
Liz goes over to Rufus side, kneeling beside him, "Hey, things are going to be okay." On the corner of her eyes she notices the two is getting up. She rolls her eyes and made a wired fence unbuckle itself from the ground and she uses her telekinesis to trap them. "I'm going to take you to the doctors....don't give up..." She realizes he is doing pretty bad and her eyes changes to cat-like eyes. Within minutes he stops moving, he's dead. She slowly drops his head onto the sidewalk and she stands back up.  
  
She looks at the thugs and they look at her too. "You murdered my friend!!" Both of them look scared as they notice bright pink aura covers her body and then enters her eyes, causing her eyes to turn into solid black. She lifts up her hands and purple light emits out of it, as it becomes a shroud to her hands. "Prepare to engage!" Behind her a car lifts off the ground and she made it high enough in the air.  
  
"Please don't kill us! We will be your slaves!"  
  
"Never!" she screamed as she throws her hands down, causing the vehicle to slam down onto the two thugs. After seconds later, she gets out of her trance and she turns around and gently picks up Rufus. She heads back to the apartment, to deliver bad news.  
  
Llllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Hey!" said Jargon, sitting on the couch, reading 'Gotham World Weekly' a daily tabloid. He looks up and notices Rufus is in her arms. "What happen, is he?" He slowly gets off the couch and goes over to him.  
  
"The Flamers murdered him. Call Roxy that the meeting is off." She places the dead body onto floor.  
  
The other people who is in the same room looks at the body and tears rolls down their eyes. They are silently grieving and few of them, their eyes starts to glow bright red. The ones that their eyes are turning bright red, they are Metahumans and the rest of the people in the apartment are human.  
  
"Kevin," said Liz quietly.  
  
Kevin, a blonde haired male goes over to her. "Yes?" In a sadden tone. He is wearing black boots, blue jeans, and black long sleeve shirt.  
  
"Bury Rufus in the backyard." The nineteen year old picks up the body and leaves the room. A single tear rolls down her eyes, watching her friend leaves the room to be buried. "We need to do something about the Flamers, they killed ten of our people and we need to show what we are made of."  
  
They nodded what she said.  
  
Jargon hangs up the call and he looks at Liz. "Roxy still wants us two to be at the meeting. She has something she has to tell you in private. Something you want to hear."  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllll  
  
"Welcome!" said a young woman with purple hair. She looks at Jargon and Liz who is coming into the warehouse, office room. "Take a seat!" They both take a seat. "Now that everyone is here." She smiled and looks at each of the eleven other people who are in the room, seated, as well. "Our goal is to rob the museum, were going to do diamond hunting. Well, one of us is going to. So who wants this job?"  
  
No one raised their hands and each looked at each other if they are going to do this mission or not.  
  
Liz stands up from her seat, "I will, because I sense each of these people are lack of skill of hacking, martial arts ranging from any kind of kung- fu." She smiled. "No offense, I'm good in kind of stuff, for almost three years."  
  
"Excellent!" she clapped her hands and looks at her. "Your such a trooper. You shall begin tonight. Oh by the way if you get caught by this newly crime fighter, who calls herself, Huntress, and get rid of her."  
  
"Don't worry, I will..."  
  
"Good good! Now I can tell you something in privately. And the rest of you, go back wherever you previously came from." The purple haired lady gets out of her seat and walks into the back room and waits for the teenage Metahuman.  
  
Liz whispers something in Jargon's ear. "I will come to see you before I depart." He smiled and she walks away him, and then enters the back room. She closes the door and waits what Roxy has to say.  
  
"Liz, I have disturbing and pleasant stuff is going to happen in the future," in a serious tone. "In a couple more years when you're eighteen, you will reach a major dark side of you. Along the way, you become a crime fighter...."  
  
"Crime fighter eh? That won't happen," she starts to giggle silently.  
  
"At that age you will have a daughter, Jewel, you put the poor child in adoption. You can't handle taking care of a child, you had no attention to get pregnant, because you were in heat at the time."  
  
"So what are you? A seer?" She looks a bit spooked at the moment.  
  
"Quite frankly, yes. Then few months later you join New Gotham PD. You're a sectaray to Jesse Reese, a detective. A couple days later you went out with him and before you enter your feline side effect, you had a to dump him." She pauses for a few seconds as she is getting more reading from the troubled teenager. "Then a few years later at age twenty-two you meet your cousin, who is, disturbingly Helena Kyle." She slowly thought to herself, 'Who is Huntress, I can't mention who she is or it will change history.' She smiles at her. "Little by little each day, you discovered something hidden inside of you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, everything is blank, like something is going to happen in the future. Like you are meant to change it and fix the world of brokenness." She looks around. "I can't get anymore reading, beyond that."  
  
"Thanks. I have to head home, Jargon is expecting me and don't worry, I will kick Huntress ass." She smiled kind of evilly, due to she is freaked out what Roxy, the Metahuman seer, just told her."  
  
Llllllllllllllllllll  
  
A/N: Huntress will be in the next chapter and beyond. 


	2. Meeting Huntress

Chapter 2: Meeting Huntress  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I only own Liz Barry/Predator and Jargon.  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Later on that night, Liz, silently sneaks on top of the New Gotham National Museum. The feline Metahuman who is wearing black attire and a black mask, that is similar to Catwoman, minus the kitty ears. She slowly goes over to the giant sun roof and she kneels down besides it. She opens the small window which the glass sunroof is divided by tiles. 'This is going to be piece of cake'. She grins as she looks down below. 'The loot in the place is mine.' The feline Metahuman dives through the window and she lands onto the ground, silently as a cat. Liz lifts her head and examines the room. "What's going to be my next treasure?" She stands up and silently she walks across the floor, looking for rubies, diamonds, or anything that is shiny or can be sold at a black market for a very high price.  
  
Lllllllllllllllll  
  
Barbara sits at her computer and the screen flashes, it's a message that someone broke into the museum. "Huntress..." in a sweetly tone and she turns her head back and looks at her, motioning to come over.  
  
Helena walks over to the computer, "Someone robbing a museum that beats that mission that involving a student going on a rampage killing teachers. Now this will be easy and with less blood."  
  
"Good luck, the anonymous person reported the called and the person saw someone in black almost flying up to the building. Sounds like a Metahuman and Huntress be careful, you don't know what powers or abilities it has."  
  
"Okay I on it, also I can always tell you through the transceivers. That's why we have it." She walks away and exits the clock tower, by using the elevator.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Silently and with sleath, the masked Metahuman goes over to a room that stores jewels. She isn't walking any further, because the laser decoys are surrounding her target. On her point of view, she begins to use her scan ability to see the invisible laser. The lasers are revealed as soon it starts to show up. Liz backs up and ready to do some gymnastic moves to safely get across the decoys without being detected. She raises her hands and starts to do cartwheels and flips. Amazingly she hasn't touched a single laser without the alarms going off. She stops doing those moves and she gently picks up the glass case and she grabs the diamonds, rubies, or whatever that is jewel like. Liz places the jewels the little black bag and she puts the case back down, before the alarm of the case doesn't go off.  
  
She slowly turns around and she uses her telekinesis to gently move her bag of goodies across the room and gently drops it somewhere safe and visible to her. Then she repeats the same move again and she lands onto the ground like five feet away from the decoys all over the valuable stuff. She turns around and notices her bag is gone. "What the?" She looks up and sees Huntress holding it.  
  
"Looking for this? A bag of stolen stuff? Too bad you're not going to get it back because you're going to land yourself in jail."  
  
Liz smiled behind her black mask, "So you're Huntress. I heard about you. The minor crime fighter."  
  
"Is that supposed to mean anything? You look like the minor burglar and your stupid enough to break into a museum; then again, all criminals are like that."  
  
"Except for this one," in a cold voice, slowly her eyes changes into cat- like eyes. Huntress also did the cat-like thing too. Liz's eyes widen as she noticed what she just did. It's very familiar to her, but she doesn't even realize that this is her cousin, that the seer was hiding her from, that's because she has the strength to practically to kill anything.  
  
"Nobody messes with me...." Huntress flash-like speed over to Liz and she dodges out of the way and does a lower spin kick to trip her. Catwoman's daughter falls to the ground and notices the mystery woman is circling around her and she waits for her to come in the right time. As the girl came to the direct angle that she wanted, she leaps up in the air and kicks her in face. "You're not good enough."  
  
Liz smiled evilly at her, "Well, your not good enough either." She leaps into the air and bright light purple aura shoots out of her body and gently covers her as a blanket. Quickly with haste it enters her eyes as her eyes turns pitch black and she slowly lands onto the ground. "I will see you in hell...." She uses her mind to pick up an axe from a statue knight.  
  
Huntress stared in shock, she never seen anything like this before, seriously. She doesn't want to make the wrong move or she is kibbles n bits. She has to do something, but doesn't know what she should do. She spots a shield from the knight and she quickly runs over to it shields herself. She slowly peeks through and notices her chucking the axe, literally at her. She quickly hides herself from getting killed.  
  
Liz begins to sense something, a strong presences from her. She gently uses her TK and moves it away from her and drops it. She lands onto the ground and she gets a scent of family. Suddenly a flash-back occurs.  
  
A year ago....  
  
Helena kneels besides her dead mother, "Mom! Wake up! You have to! You have to!" She looks up at the man, holding the bloodied knife in his hands. "Somebody stop him!" No one helps or dares to stop. Quickly the man runs away, dropping the evidence.  
  
In the alley, Liz watches the scene and she looks at Helena, who is crying, helplessly...  
  
Now back to reality, she remembers Helena, her cousin, why did she forget that face of that tragic day? That's because of her trance and also she was very troubled then. She looks at Huntress, who finally looks at her, with somewhat of a fear. "I will see you again...." The troubled teen runs towards the sun roof and she leaps very high into the air and safely exits the museum.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Liz walks into the apartment and goes to her room; she takes off the mask off her face. "Next time I won't wear masks, too sweaty!" She was about to change something clean, but she senses Jargon walking into the bedroom, "Hey."  
  
"Hey, got the jewels?"  
  
"Nah, I had a run-in with Huntress," she looks at the mirror. "I think Roxy will understand." She turns around and looks at him. "The next mission, I will get something return with the nice loot I get."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to bed; I will see you in the morning." Jargon smiled and he exits her room, closing the door, behind him.  
  
Liz walks over to her bed and sits down. "What didn't Roxy tell me that Helena Kyle is Huntress? Was it she doesn't want me to kill her or it might alter history? Or it was my destiny to meet with her and maybe become a crime fighter? Arrgh! None of this makes sense!" She lies down on her bed and tries to fall asleep, but still can't stop thinking about everything what the Metahuman seer told her yesterday.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"So, basically your telling, that this criminal, was originally going to kill you, but didn't?" said Barbara, looking up at Huntress.  
  
Helena shakes her head, "Yeah, also she had the same moves as me, except the psychic part and also she did this weird thing, I haven't seen before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something very unexplainable, that I don't have words for it. Then when she dropped the axe, she said, 'I will see you again.'"  
  
"That's criminal talk like the Joker," she flashes back when she opens the bathroom door and Joker stands at the door, pulling the trigger, as he pulled it, her flash-back quickly ends. "Or somehow she is connected to you with I agree on, because criminals would kill anyone in a heartbeat, except this one didn't. I wonder who she is....."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: The next chapter I will speed up the years a bit and stop it when she is at eighteen years of age. Also this part "involving a student going on a rampage killing teachers" came from New Gotham Newest Hero....Huntress." So basically that part is connecting to my fanfic.  
  
Also when I'm done with this fanfic, I'm going to attempt to actually finish The Predator: The Final Cut, because I can't stand that fic was basically destroyed by my writers block for nearly two months ago. 


	3. Something Unexpected

Chapter 2: Something Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I just own Liz Barry/Predator, Jargon, and Ray.  
  
A/N: This is set when she when she was eighteen.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Liz walks down the busy streets of New Gotham, she is heading home, because she doesn't feel to well, its either she had too much to drink, then again she doesn't get hangovers and she can't get drunk or it could be she needs some sleep since she doesn't sleep that much, because of the Flamers might do something when everyone is sleeping and when she sleeps, she tends to have nightmares of her brutal childhood at Quion, where constantly she gets constantly tortured, beatings, and training to fight and kill, that's why Liz basically screwed up in the head, because of THAT place and what it did to her..  
  
She takes a turn to Nickel Ave and she walks past few local thugs and gangsters. She watches them carefully, so it gives them a message she doesn't fear them and she is not some little girl who lost her way and going to the bad part of the city. Within minutes she walks over to the front door and she unlocks it, using a pick, then she turns the knob, and walks into the building.  
  
She walks past few of her gang friends who are sleeping on the couch, floor, or together. She notices Jargon sleeping on 'his' chair and she smiles as he sleeping like a baby. "Goodnight." she walks into her bed and lies down and falls asleep.  
  
The next day she opens her eyes and she jumps out of the bed, ".........Oh no..." This does not mean she is in her trance, this means something else which she very hates. Liz goes over to her window to get some fresh air, as she opens her window, she spots some hott guy doing work on his yellow Mercedes, and she said "nice butt..." she smiles as she gazes down at him.  
  
Jargon goes into her room and spots her looking out the window. "Good morning..." he looks at the time on his watch, "Or I can say good afternoon." He notices she is not saying anything or moving a single inch. "Hello? Earth to Liz?" He goes over to her and taps her on her shoulder and she turns to him and she smiles him. "You okay?" He is very unaware of her actions.  
  
She smiled at him and she grabs and pins him to the wall. She begins to make out with him. Jargon doesn't have a clue why she acting a bit funny, because she really does this, because everyday in the afternoon she has group meetings to see what the Flamers are up to and where they are now. At the moment, maybe Liz wants to spend time with him, since they are boyfriend/girlfriend.  
  
Two hours later, Liz wakes up in her bed and sees Jargon sleeping. She gets out of her bed and puts her clothes back on her. As soon she is finishing gets dressed she covers her mouth. She runs out of her bedroom and runs into the bathroom, she notices one of her gang brother using the bathroom and she grabs him and throws him out of the bathroom and she slams the door shut.  
  
Everyone looks at the bathroom door like what is her problem and few seconds later they can hear her throwing up.  
  
Jargon walks out her bedroom, he is wearing black jeans and he puts his white t-shirt back on him and notices people are looking at the bathroom odd. "Where's Liz?" Everyone points to the bathroom. He goes over to the bathroom door and knocks on it. "Um, I think people want to use the bathroom."  
  
Inside of the bathroom, Liz is sitting the floor with her eyes filling with tears. This means she is pregnant. "Tell them to hold it in...." she tries not to sound all sadness especially that everyone is around. Tears streams down her cheeks, "God, Roxy was right, I was going to get pregnant, man how I can tell Jargon I'm pregnant?" She said very quietly to herself, so he wouldn't hear it, especially the others. "I can't hide it from him, because eventually he is going to find out." She grabs the tissue from the paper tissue holder and rips it and she wipes her tear with the tissue. She gets off the floor and looks at herself in the mirror, her eyes are bloodshot, since she was crying, but she didn't express it.  
  
About ten minutes later she walks out of the bathroom and Jargon goes over to her. "Yo? Did to fall in or something?"  
  
She turns to him, "Who cares I was in the bathroom for ten fricken minutes? I own this place! I killed some rich people to get this place!" Jargon mouth drops. "You thought I literally bought this place?"  
  
"Well, um yeah, since you murdered a couple to get a home. I think I should go."  
  
"Where!?" She grabs him by the arm. "Sorry if I killed some helpless people. My life is freakin messed up!"  
  
"Then if your life is messed up, why didn't you seek mental help?" He breaks free from her grip. "Liz, I have to go and think about our relationship. If you want to tell me anymore crap, I don't want to hear it." He frowns at her, "I know what you been doing for the past three years. You were sleeping with other men! Lemme guess you were need money and pretend you bought this place? Or maybe..."  
  
Liz cuts him off from finishing his sentence, "If you can shut up for five minutes, just hear me, please. The reason why I slept with those guys, it's because I didn't want to, it's because three times a year I go into heat and I act like an average male running around. It's something I hate and something I can't control." She said it with lots of emotion.  
  
"Is this some kind of excuse?" He frowns at her even more. "Screw this! I'm out! I'm out of your life! I don't want to hear more about YOU!" He takes off in a huff.  
  
Tears rolls down her eyes as she watches him go. She looks around and everyone stares at her, they couldn't believe what she did. Everyone gets up. "Where are you going?" They ignored her and left the apartment.  
  
Liz drops to the ground crying, she lost everything, her boyfriend, friends, and now she doesn't know what to do....  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Dammit!" Jargon kicks a trash can as he walks past it. He stops what he is doing and saw Ray exiting out of his black hummer. "Hey dad...." He wonders why his father is doing in New Gotham.  
  
Ray turns to him. "Hello son, you seem a bit tense, is there I can I can do to help you?" He walks over to him and he is accompanied with two other men in black.  
  
"My girlfriend cheated on me for the past three years! She murdered some people to get our place! God, I don't know what to do now, since I'm extremely ticked off." He kicks the trash can again.  
  
Ray smiled a bit evilly. "Does your ex-girlfriend have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, Liz Barry, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing." He smiled. "Let's say we go way back. Tell me where I can find her." Jargon tells him where she can be found. "Thanks son." He turns to his men and signals them to go to 56 Nickel Ave.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: Sometime at the end of the week but I don't know when, I will work on the next chapter. The reason I can't write one from Tuesday- either Friday or Saturday, because I will be out of town for a few days. 


End file.
